The following prior art is believed to be the current status of the art:
U.S. Pat. No. 6,401,519 describes an improved system for measuring off-line characteristics of fluids.
Chinese Patent No. 1,417,588 describes an on-line water quality monitoring network system including an on-line monitoring instrument comprising physical parameter sensor, chemical pollutant density analyzer and in-situ flow meter.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,522,988 describes an on-line coupled liquid and gas chromatography system with an interface capillary tube interposed between a pair of capillary chromatographic columns.
EP 0730 164 A1 describes an MRI apparatus and method for nondestructive quality assessment and analysis of a sample, such as an unmilled rice grain and an unhulled rice seed. The sproutability of the rice seed and rice grain are determined from the MRI analysis of the food products.
The prior art references do not describe systems and/or methods for optimizing and improving industrial production processes, for industries such as the food production industry, by on-line nondestructive systems and methods.
Thus, there is an unmet need for on-line nondestructive systems and methods for controlling industrial production processes.